


Obsession

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-04
Updated: 2009-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared is obsessed, Jensen doesn't mind, really, he doesn't





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** uhm, rimming, posessive/top Jared

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: I don't own Jensen or Jared (because if I did I would not be here writing stories about them.

smut, unadulterated porn, seriously, if you detect any plot in there please let me know, cuz then something went wrong  


* * *

Obsession:

 

 

He’s obsessed, he’s obsessed and he knows it. He’s not ashamed of it, he knows that any other person in this position would feel the same way.

 

He watches his boyfriend step out of Impala #2, then lean over, grabbing something from the car, through the open window.

 

A frustrated groan escapes his throat as worn denim stretches over flesh, he adjusts himself as his boyfriend straightens and walkes off screen “cut!” Phil’s voice cascades over to him and he sighs, finaly!.

 

“Jensen, you mind running through that scene one more time?” Jared lets out another groan as he watches his boyfriend smile at the director “Sure Phil, no problem” Jensen’s not tired yet, this is only the third take and so far all of the takes were golden, Phil just wanted some choices for different angles and Jensen is happy to comply.

 

Jared smiles as Jensen turns his head towards him and smirks, he suspects Jensen knows excactly what is going through his mind.

 

He licks his lips and smiles seductively to Jensen, Jensen grins and mouths ‘later’ to him.

 

It’s not like he never gets any, it’s just that during some shots, with Jensen wearing tight as hell (realy, did Kripke hire a bodypainter) jeans and a shirt that keeps riding up, showing slivers of that pale, smooth skin, that Jared just can’t help it if his mind starts to wander.

 

He grunts and turns around, walking towards one of the wooden shacks used for storage on the set.

 

He leans agains the wall of the shack, ankles crossed and thumbs stuffed in his pocket, he watches the object of affection walk through the scene one more time, all the while thinking of what he’s going to do to his boyfriend the second he can get his hands on him.

 

Jared smiles as he hears Phill shouting another ‘cut’ across the lot and his smile grows wider when he notices Jensen making his way towards the very shack he’s currently leaning against.

 

Jared catches Jensen’s eyes and with an evil smirk on his face, he dissapears into the shack.

 

He can hear Jensens footsteps getting closer and closer, his cock is already straining in his pants, anticipation and excitement running wild in his blood.

 

He sees the doorhandle move and smirks, the moment Jensen steps through the door he’s being pressed, face first, into the wall of the shack.

 

Jensen lets out a surprised yelp “Jared” he questions “Jared what the hell are you doing?” he tries to turn but strong hands settle on his hips and a long, hard body is pressed up against his back so moving is out of the question.

 

“Fuck, that scene took forever” Jared whispers forcefully into his ear.

 

Jensen leans his head back against Jared’s shoulder and tilts his head towards that of the man pressing him against the wall “It was done in 4 takes, I think that’s a record” he ends with a groan as he feels Jared’s erection pressed up against his ass.

 

Jared grabbs Jensen’s hands and pushes them up and above his head, using one huge hand to pin Jensen’s smaller ones to the wall.

 

“Took forever from where I was standing” he grunts, tongue flicking across Jensen’s earlobe, eliciting a choked moan from the smaller man “was there…” Jensen swallows and clears his throat, voice not working as Jared grinds his hard cock into his denim-clad ass “something you needed?”.

 

Jared snorts and takes a step back, Jensen, freed from the pressure of his boyfriends body, tries to turn around only to be stopped by a hand place at the small of his back “No” Jared says “keep facing the wall, and keep your hands above your head”.

 

Jensen chuckles “Someone is a little hard up” he jokes and gasps as he feels Jared’s nimble fingers slide underneath his shirt “don’t worry baby” Jared soothes against his ear “I’ll get you there too”.

 

Jensen closes his eyes as he feels a tongue run along the side of his neck, teeth scraping gently where neck meets shoulder.

 

“Stand up straight for a moment” Jared whisperes against the now moist skin of Jensen neck.

 

Jensen complies and groans as Jareds hands slip under his shirt, pushing it up and pulling it off his body.

 

Jared tosses the shirt aside and takes in the smooth expanse of Jensen’s muscular back, traces the spine with his finger, to the dip in the small of his back and smiles misschivously as Jensen arches into the touch.

 

Jared pulls Jensen’s back agains his chest and hears Jensen gasp as naked skin meets naked skin, Jared’s shirt having followed the same fate as Jensen’s mere seconds after.

 

Jensen moans as large hands slide up and down his chest, playful fingers tweaking his nipples, teasing them into hard nubs as Jared continues to lick and bite his neck, knowing that there’s going to be a mark there later.

 

Jared drops one hand down to the top of the painted-on jeans “you have no idea” he mumbles into the crook of Jensen’s neck, while undoing the buttonfly of his jeans “what seeing you in these pants do to me”.

 

Flicking the sides of Jensen’s jeans aside he slides his hand into his boyfriends boxer-briefs.

 

Jensen lets out a hard groan as he feels a hand close aound his now aching cock “Jared..” he groans, head twisting to get a glimpse of the man behind him.

 

Jered pushed Jensen’s pants and boxers down his legs to pool around his ankles, his hands pulled Jensen’s lower body towards him.

 

Jensen lowered his arms only to have them pushed back against the wall over his head “keep them there!” Jared grunted.

 

Jensen hears the sound of Jared un-buckling his belt and then the sound of his pants hitting the floor.

 

Jensen tried to turn his head to look at Jared but couldn’t turn far enough. He didn’t dare take his hands off the wall, he loved this forcefull, controlling side of Jared. It came out far to little so when it did, Jensen took advantage.

 

Jared sank to the floor behind Jensen, Jensen’s breath hitching as he felt big palms pulling apart his asscheeks.

 

Jared looked up his boyfriends spine, following the curve to the nape of his neck, where the soft hairs were sticking together, moist with sweat.

 

He grinned as Jensen yelped fucking yelped as he bit the plump mound of flesh infront of his face.

 

He bit and licked his way across Jensen’s ass to the small of his back, where he continued to place soft kisses and laved the sensitive skin.

 

Jensen was squirming in his grasp, breath coming in short pants “Jay….. FUCK” Jensen’s knees almost buckled as he felt Jared starting do decend down to his hole.

 

Jared looked at the puckered ring of muscle in the centre of his obsession, palming Jensen’s ass and occasionally biting Jensens cheeks.

 

“Jare… please” a frustrated groan escaped Jensen’s lips and Jared smiled, taking this as his sign of aproval he dove in.

 

His tonque licking the tight ring of flesh, smoothing the dusky blond hairs surrounding it, lapping and pushing agains the hole, pulling hot little moans and whispers of filth from those perfect, cocksucking lips.

 

“Shit, Jay” Jensen whimpered as Jared pushed the tip of his tongue inside Jensen’s ass “you taste so good baby” Jared groaned as he pulled away briefly, only to dive back in with enthousiasm.

 

Jared put his index finger into his mouth, laving it with saliva before circling it around Jensen’s entrance.

 

Feeling his cock grow even harder at the sight of Jensen pushing his ass back, beging for more.

 

Slowly Jared pushed his finger into Jensen’s waiting entrance, first knuckle, second knuckle and then his hand was flush with his boyfriends ass, his finger all the way inside that tight heat.

 

Jensen’s hips pushed back onto Jared’s finger wanting, needing more of that delicious friction.

 

Jared lapped around his finger with his tongue, soothing the burn caused by his intruding finger, enjoying the way Jensen squirmed and keened as he sucked the sensitive flesh.

 

He pulled his finger out, wetting another one and going back in with two “ohh yes!” Jensen hissed at the intrusion of two fingers, he strated moving up and down Jared’s fingers, fucking himself on the appendages.

 

Jared got to his feet and pushed in three fingers, scissoring his fingers while pulling the out and pushing them back in at a merciless pace, stretching Jensen, getting him ready.

 

Jared bit and kissed the nape of Jensen’s neck, the hand not preocupied with finger fucking Jensen slid around his boyfriends waist to stroke the hard cock.

 

Suddenly Jared pulled away “get me wet” he growled.

 

Jensen swallowed a groan at the order and turned around, facing his boyfriend.

 

Looking into those eyes, black with lust, only a small sliver of green visible, Jared grabbed the back of Jensen’s neck and pulled him in for a dirty kiss.

 

All lips and teeth and tongue, pressing hard against the plush lips infront of his, licking the full bottom lip and pushing further, demanding entrance to that hot, wet heat.

 

Jensen moaned as Jared’s tongue invaded his mouth, his eager tongue coming out to greet the hot intruder, tasting himself, candy and a flavor unmistakably Jared.

 

Jensen pulled away and slowly sank down to his knees, coming eye level with Jared’s cock, they say size doesn’t matter but he was always amazed at how huge Jared’s cock was.

 

Everything about his boyfriend was huge, legs, hands, cock, heart, all wrapped up in that beautiful package, and he was his.

 

His tongue flicked out, licking up the drops of pre-come that had gathered on the head of Jared’s dick “fuck yeah, baby” Jared hissed as Jensen licked the crown of his cock, tongue teasing the small bundle of nerves right underneeth the head.

 

Jensen’s hand came up to cradle Jared’s balls and he took Jared’s cock into the back of his throat, Jared’s hips snapped forward and a desperate groan escaped his lips “yeah, just like that” a whispered aproval from above.

 

“Just like that baby” Jared breathed “fuck, yeah, take me deeper” something between a groan and a squeel exited Jared’s lips and though Jared would deny such a sound ever leaving his mouth, Jensen reveled in the fact he could make Jared lose it like that.

Jared looks down at those plump lips wrapped around his dick, taking it in to the hilt “Fuck baby, you’re so goddamn good at this” he growled “such a good little cocksucker aren’t you” he groaned as Jensen’s eyes slid up his hard body and looked straight into his.

 

He felt his boyfriend smile around his dick and whimpered when Jensen fondled his balls while sucking steadily on the head of his cock.

 

Jared’s hands tangled into the soft strands of Jensen’s silky hair, guiding that slick little mouth up and down his cock, slowly fucking that perfect mouth.

 

Suddely he pulled Jensen off his cock and up to his feet “good boy” he murmured and slanted his mouth over his lovers, his tongue delving inside, tasting traces of himself in that hot cavern.

 

Jensen shook at Jared’s demeanor, he loved getting manhandled by his 6’4” boyfriend, loved being taken controle of, being owned, those huge hands sliding up and down his body, that cock pressed against his.

 

Jensen grabbed Jared’s bicep tightly “hmmmm fuck me” he whispered against Jared’s lips.

 

Jared pulled back, eyes mere slits in his face as he grabbed Jensen’s hip and spinned him around.

 

Grabbing his boyfriends hands and placing them once more against the wall of the shack.

 

He pushed Jensen’s legs apart and positioned himself in between them.

 

One arm circled around Jensen’s waist, steadying himself, his other grabbed his cock and placed it at his boyfriends entrance “you sure” a moment of hesitation, of realizing he didn’t have any lube and that he was going to have to take his boyfriend raw.

 

Jensen canted his hips back and rested his head agains Jared’s shoulder “fuck yeah” he whispered “just like this, hard and fast” the last word turning into a shout as Jared pushed into him, in one stroke.

 

Jared was burried to the hilt inside Jensen’s ass, tight heat enveloping his cock, he paused for a moment, as to not cause Jensen any more discomfort.

 

Then Jensen pushed back onto his dick “move” he grunted, and Jared was more than happy to comply “anything you want baby” he whispered into his ear.

 

Jared pulled out slowly and slammed back in, eliciting a squeel from Jensen as the angle of his trust made him hit his prostate dead on, he pulled out slow and slammed back in.

 

Repeating this movement, he began to fuck Jensen in a steady pace, pulling out slow and slamming into the tight ass of his boyfriend “Jay…” Jensen chocked out, pushing back against the cock slamming into his ass repeatedly.

 

Jared’s hand travelled down to Jensen’s cock and took it in a tight grasp, Jensen let out a strangled groan as Jared started to jerk him off, keeping the same rhythm as his thrusts.

Jensen’s breath was ragged, switching between moand, gasps and full out screams as Jared hit his prostate everytime he slammed into his ass “god baby, soo good, I’m so close” he keened, his head lolling against Jared’s shoulder, not able to keep it up by himself.

 

Blinding pleasure taking hold of his body by the sensation of Jared’s mouth on his neck, teeth biting a mark into his skin, where shoulder meets neck, Jareds hand on his hard cock, stroking long and hard, his cock slamming into his ass at an unreleting pace.

 

It was all to much and after Jared slammed into him 3 more times he was coming, shooting ropes of cum across his taught belly and Jared’s arm, screaming Jared’s name, his hand leaving the wall, one going behind him, wrapping around Jared’s neck, the other grabbing Jared’s arm, nails digging in deep in the throes of is orgasm.

 

Jared fels Jensen’s ass spasm around his cock, Jensen’s nails digging into his skin, triggering his own release.

 

With a groan he came in Jensen’s ass, his seemen coating the walls of Jensen’s ass, as the spasming hole milked his cock for all it was worth “Fuck, I can feel you cumming in me” Jensen whispered dirtily, his head in an uncomfortable angle to lick at Jared’s jaw.

 

Jared groaned and squeezed Jensen’s cock one more time, moaning as in response the loosend hole spasmed around him again.

 

Jared slowly pulled out of his lovers ass, his spent cock now sated and limp, hands smoothing down the expance of Jensen’s back, tracing circles on the pale skin.

 

Jensen turned around, eyes narrowing as he saw Jared lift his hand to his mouth, licking Jensen’s cum off his fingers, a playful glint in his eyes “hmm, hmmm good” he teased as he pulled the shorter man close.

 

Jensen stumbled slightly, forgetting his pants were still around his ankles and they both break out in giggles.

 

Jared snorted and bent down, pulling Jensen’s jeans up his legs and over his ass, fingers caressing the smooth skin, tucking Jensen back into his pants.

 

Jared bent again and pulled his own pants up, both standing there with jeans and bare-chested “we’re taking those pants home with us” Jared quipped and Jensen chuckled “Figured you’d like them” he breathed agains Jared’s lips.

 

He knew his boyfriend was obsessed, but he understood, because sometimes, when Jared was wearing a particular item of clothing, he found it hard to contain himself also.

 

Jared kissed Jensen again, soflty, his lips brushing the plump, swollen ones of his boyfriend “love you” he whispered agains kiss swollen lips.

 

Jensen smiled and curled his fingers in Jared’s shaggy hair “Love you too” he whispered.


End file.
